1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for handling hay bales or the like, mounted on a tractor or front end loader. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for lifting and carrying large, generally cylindrical, hay bales.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cylindrical, large-diameter hay bales has increased in popularity in the United States and other countries. These cylindrical or "round" bales of hay are typically about four to six feet in length and about four to six feet in diameter. The shape and dimensions of a bale may change as a bale settles or is deformed under the weight of other bales in a stack. Weighing generally between 600 and 2000 pounds depending upon moisture content, these bales of hay cannot readily be handled manually. Therefore it is helpful, and generally necessary, to use machinery to lift, carry and stack the large bales.
Various devices are known for handling large-diameter bales. However, no known device offers all of the advantages obtained with the present invention. One known bale carrier is a "grabfork"-type device. The grabfork generally grabs a bale and pushes the bale against the front of a bucket on a loader. No support is provided under the bale, however, and bales will occasionally fall out of a grabfork. In fact, serious injuries can be sustained by farm workers when this happens. The grabfork is further disadvantageous because it tends to tear or break twine on the bale. Grabfork teeth are subject to bending or breaking. Replacement of grabfork teeth is relatively expensive and therefore undesirable. Further, a grabfork device requires considerable room for storage. The grabfork is not particularly convenient for stacking bales, because it require a significant amount of space in order to open and release the bale, and such space may not be available between columns of large diameter bales of hay.
Other known devices for bale carrying include devices having pivotally attached side arms for squeezing a bale therebetween. An example of such a device is shown in Vansickle et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,863). Vansickle et al. discloses an apparatus including arms which are pivotal towards and away from each other, somewhat like a tweezer. Such an arrangement grips a bale with force that varies according to the diameter of the hay bale. Therefore, this arrangement is not well suited for carrying round bales in both the lengthwise and widthwise direction. Further, compression of the arms against the hay bale tends to force the bale forward when it grips the bale, pushing it away from the tractor. Generally, it is advantageous to keep the bale near the tractor's center of gravity for stability because otherwise the significant weight of the bale may exert sufficient torque to cause the tractor to tip. The closer the bale is carried to the tractor, the safer and more stable is the lifting action. Additionally, the pivotally-attached gripping arms require space in which to open in order to release a bale it has transported or moved, or to address a bale it is to grab. Sufficient space for this is not always available.
Another known hay device for hay bale carrying includes supporting arms which engage the underside of a hay bale. Such a device is shown in Arabshian et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,700. No structure is provided for preventing a hay bale from falling sideways, however, for instance when the tractor is driven on an incline. Further, it is necessary that the bale be carefully positioned or centered on the supporting arms. Such precision positioning tends to slow bale handling.
It is clear, therefore, that there has existed a long unfilled need in the prior art for a hay bale carrier that is readily attachable to a tractor or front end loader and suitable for lifting and carrying a hay bale in either a lengthwise orientation or a widthwise orientation or for grabbing and releasing hay bales in tight spaces where grabforks and pivotally-connected gripping arms are ineffective. A hay bale carrier has been needed that can operate in tight "quarters" and provides sufficient stability and strength to carry a hay bale safely, and without danger of the hay bale falling from the carrying apparatus. Further, a hay bale carrier has been needed that readily centers bales on the device to allow relatively rapid bale handling.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated that there is a need for a bale carrying apparatus which will address this and other problems associated with the prior art devices. The present invention provides advantages over the prior art devices and also offers other advantages and solves other problems associated therewith.